The present invention relates to x-radiators, and in particular to an x-radiator having a means for dissipating heat from heat-producing components within the housing of the x-radiator.
X-radiators are known having a number of components therein which, during operation, produce considerable amounts of heat. For insulating purposes, such components are contained in a housing of the x-radiator which is filled with fluid, such as oil. An x-radiator of this type is described, for example, in "Medical X-Ray Technique Principles and Applications," Van der Platts, Philips Technical Library 1961, Pages 31-34.
In x-radiators of this type, high temperatures generally produced by the anode occur during operation. As is known, these high temperatures cause deceleration of the electrons approaching the anode. In order to eliminate this heat, the x-ray tube is constructed in a vessel, referred to as a tube bulb, which also prevents emission of x-rays in undesired directions. The volume remaining free of components within the tube head is filled with electrically insulating fluid, such as oil. The heat proceeding from the tube into the fluid is eliminated by simple thermal conduction (static cooling). This type of cooling can be further improved by providing cooling means, for example, conduits in which cooling water flows, in the housing (static forced cooling). The fluid filling the tube housing may also be circulated by pumping the fluid out of the housing and through a cooling block, and back into the housing (cooling induced by circulation). Particularly in tubes having a high load, static cooling has only a slight benefit, whereas forced cooling requires a complicated structure which presents difficulties if the x-radiator must be kept in motion during the exposure time, as in computer tomography.